Steven vs. The Don
Steven dances around Bonita * DonBonita folds her arms and watches. * Steven has his headphones on * Steven doesnt even know Bonita is there * Steven song finishes. * DonBonita sticks her leg out when he dances by * Steven leg bounces into Bonita. * Steven "Huh?" * Steven looks at the leg * Steven eyes trail up the leg, up the waist and bust, and rests on on her face * Steven BI * Steven BI * Steven B( * DonBonita B) * Steven "How did I get here?" * Steven "When did I get here?" * DonBonita shrugs elegantly. "The vibe must have carried you here. For what purpose, I wonder~?" * Steven loos sick. * Steven puffs out purple smoke * Steven "I want to go home." * DonBonita "Oh. Let me help you then." * DonBonita Alters the gravity under him to send him flying * Steven "Woah woah woah." * Steven "Put me down." * Steven "I can do this myself." * Smellen is now known as Svetlana * DonBonita cuts off the gravity suddenly * Svetlana watches steven fly through the air from a distance, sipping a martini * Svetlana "heh heh" * Steven lands on his feet. * Svetlana does not see where he lands, "HA" * Steven glares at Bonita * DonBonita grins like a sly bitch and does not give a fuck * Steven shuffle taps a bit, concentrating his vibe in his legs * Steven jumps up to a lampost. * Steven sends his vibe down the lampost, causing it to short circuit * DonBonita frowns. "Don't be bustin' up my nice lamps now." * Steven sparks everywhere. "Do that again, and I am blowing up all your lights." * Svetlana sees a pulse of Steven's energy. "Darn." * DonBonita sighs. "Rude." She conjures up some stars to reilluminate the area. * Steven sneers from his perch. "Fuckin Mafia." He pops his collar. "Dis aint rude, yeah? You'll know when I'm being rude." He smirks * DonBonita lights up a cigar. "Hmmmmm I thought all of you UG mongrels were rude by default~" * Steven really wants to spit down on the Mafia boss. "Naw, you Mafia shits just dont deserve nothin from us." * DonBonita exhales a stream of smoke. "You've ceased to amuse me. You'll leave now." * Steven knows he shouldn't be starting shit, especially since he is one enemy turf. However, he doesn't like being told what to do. Maybe had too much pride? It didn't stop the 2 words tumble out of his mouth. Two childish little wordss. * Steven "Make me." * DonBonita starts busting a move, beckoning with her hands as pink glitter vibe surrounds her. Some disco tunes start blaring out of no where at the snap of her finger. * Steven covers his ears with hsi headphones and cranks dat shit up to 11 * DonBonita thrusts her hands forward as her hips swivel. Her vibe turns purple, then blue as it surrounds the lamp post, increasing the gravity, forcing it to bend towards the ground. She releases it suddenly, essentially turning into a catapult. * Steven is sent flying through the air. He mocking yawns he does a few turns in the air before directing his hands in front of him and blasts out a wave of concentrated wave, propelling himself back to his previous posistion. He smiles slightly as he damages a few buildings on his way back with his attack. * DonBonita frowns. "Just like a gnat." She sneers as she stirs up some more vibe, cranking up the gravity under him. "I'll have to squash you then." * Steven lands hard on the floor, feeling his joints pop at the increase of gravity, but he still manages to stand up straight, just to spite Bonita's efforts. "Can't crush greatness." He grins, absorbing the sound waves from his music, puffing out large clouds of pink smoke. * DonBonita is forced to bring out her big guns. She busts out The Hustle. Her vibe darkens as she concentrates heavily on her dance and the gravity. * Steven wipes his nose as he feels the pressure on his body increase. " Are you really trying to test me?" He can't help but grin. "Do you really want to do this in /your/ part of town?" He grins, his vibe crackling all around him. * DonBonita remains moving to maintain the pressure of her vibe. She throws her hands up and shrugs, mixing the motion in with her dance moves. "The property damage may be regrettable but - " She drinks in a breath as she spins around, "I will not back down." * Steven "Oh, ok then." Steven shurgs barely, the weight on his shoulders making the tasks quite hard. Steven closes his eyes concentrating on his breathing, feeling the Vibe in the pit of his stomach resonate. Small bubbles of green Vibe start to form around Steven, coating him with an acid green and orange glow. "Three, two, one." And with that, Steven * DonBonita jumps into the air, faltering as the wave catches her ridiculously tall platforms. She draws her vibe away from Steven to keep herself airborne, leaving only weak residual gravity glitter around him. She raises herself several feet off the ground, surrounded by a mist of light pink glitter. "Tenacious, aren't you?" * Steven "I've got 99 problems, but a /bitch/ ain't one." he watches Bonita float in the air,slightly jealous. He'd one day be able to do that properly. "And let's not forget. You attacked me first." he hums, as he begins to taps his feet calmly. Tap, shuffle, ball change, tap tap tap. He kept his eyes trained on the giant leader in the sky. * DonBonita glides around elegantly in the sky. She circles around him, moving towards on of the buildings that had already been busted up. Shards of glass begin to orbit around her, sparkling and reflecting light. Her eyes remain focused on Steven as her vibe collects ammunition, poised to dodge another attack. "I was merely trying to send you home. I can send you to your grave, if you prefer." * Steven "Sorry dear, didn't you know?" he chucles as he tapping begins to build up momentum. Every step, twist and spin he did, his eyes never left Bonita as the circled eachother slowly in this deadly dance. Steven turns and poses, looking over the rims of his glasses at the other woman. "I can't die." * DonBonita mimics him, peering over her own shades. "Oh? You make such bold claims~ Let me test them." She launches a volley of glass shards his way. * Steven watches the glass as it hurled towards him. He uses his vibe to dissolve or reflect the glass on impact. He hums softly as he moves with the beat. * DonBonita grins, carefully ducking to one side as a reflected piece zooms just past her head. She loosens her gravity field on the remaining swarm of glass shards, allowing them to float in a much wider orbit around the area. She hovers a little closer to the ground to conserve her vibe. She'd have to land and boogie up some more soon. "Well played. It's a shame, really, that such talent is wasted by... * DonBonita ...being UG filth. You could be so much more if you were a Mafioso..." * Steven "I could have been a Roller bandito too. And I would have styled it out as a Square too. But look at it." he motions down his body, rolling his hips slightly when his hands reached there. " I look too sweet in Orange." He motions back up his body before popping his collar. * DonBonita rubs her chin in thought. "Well it is a nice color on you." She can't lie about fashion. "But that's not the point." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "You are so boring to argue with." She landed elegantly, expending the last of her remaining vibe to launch a flurry of glass shards from different angles on him. * Steven "Because I'm not playing your game~?" he smirks, wrapping his vibe around him, protecting him from the glass. "If you haven't noticed-" He motions his arms to the surrounding area. " I've been holding back. I would prefer not to start something that could spark another Dance War. We are leaders. What if someone saw us? Think a little. " * Steven he hums softly as he finally turns his back on Bonita for the first time this fight. “Try not to die.” He says raising his hand in a half wave. * DonBonita sighs and rolls her eyes. She takes one last puff of her cigar that she was apparently holding this entire time before dropping it and stomping it out. "What a disappointing fight." She turns to leave, pulling off a little spin as she walks. Just enough vibe to fling one last little piece of glass at him. She'd have to find Jez and get all of this fixed... * Steven as soon as he is a few blocks away, he destroys part of a road, a statue and several street lamps. * Steven short circuits half of the road's street lights. * Steven calms down a bit. * Eve continues watching from afar. "Crap that was awesome" * DonBonita takes a bow. * Eve rolls up to the Funky Don. "Flip! Just like, shootin him with shit!" Eve continues while making gun-firing gestures with her hands. "S'awesome" * DonBonita dusts herself off a bit. "Thank you my dear. I'm rather ashamed I didn't hit him. I will throw bigger, sharper things at him next time, I think~" * Steven tosses a can at Eve 19:42 `roll 1 100 0119:42 Results for Eve: 2 Total 2. 19:42 miss 19:42 ffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 19:42 You miss so bad you accidentally hit the don * DonBonita ... * Steven snerk * Steven shakes his head as he jumps off into the sky * Eve "Stupid little bastard". Eve turns to the Don. "Whoops." she says with a worried smile. * DonBonita "Improve your aim before you start throwing things around." * DonBonita "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to consult with Boss Jezebel about all of this damage... Do be careful, there is quite a lot of broken glass." * Eve "Uhh yeah." *sighs* "Real sorry" she mutters and rolls away. Category:RP Category:The Don Category:Steven Category:Eve